


Dean's Secret

by SelaAlexis94



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelaAlexis94/pseuds/SelaAlexis94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is given the task of watching the Winchester brothers, he has also been given one rule: NO CONTACT until he is given the go ahead. But ever since he saw the photo of Dean he has wondered what his lips felt like. Tonight Clint will do what he does best, he will break the rules. Male on Male sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Secret

_Alright I do not own Supernatural or Avenger, nor do I own any of the characters!_

Dean stared down at the burning grave with grim satisfaction. Another salt and burn done, pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed Sammy up.

“Dean,” Sam asked answering his phone.

“Yeah all done here any sign of the ghost,” Dean replied packing up his stuff and heading back towards the Impala.

“No the ghost just disappeared. I think we are done here.”

“Alright, Sammy, I will swing by and pick you up.”

 “Alright bye.”

Dean hung up and started the Impala, he figured he would drop Sammy off at the motel then go and get himself a drink. Maybe pick up a woman or a man he was never that picky. Not that anyone knew that, he would never hear the end of it if anyone did.

Dean entered the bar and glanced around, it was the middle of the week so it was pretty empty. A few men and women scattered throughout. Sighing Dean headed towards the bar. One man set at the bar and Dean smirked at the buzzed blonde hair and black shirt with the sleeves cut off that was pulled taunt over hard muscles, Dean sat down in the stool to the left of the man.

“Bartender give me a beer,” Dean called glancing at the man next to him. He saw a handsome clean shaven face with blue eyes, glancing down he saw blue jeans pulled tight over muscular thighs and black combat boots. As he glanced back up his eyes stopped at the AC/DC symbol on the shirt.

“Nice shirt,” Dean said smirking turning his head towards the man. Blue eyes flickered to Dean’s face and down his body.

“Thanks you to,” the man said tipping his beer towards Dean’s own AC/DC shirt.

“Names Dean,” Dean said holding out his hand as the bartender set a beer down in front of him.

“Clint,” the man replied shaking the offered hand. The two men talked about their favorite bands, movies, and even weapons. Dean probably should have been worried by how much Clint knew about weapons but he was pleasantly buzzed and really didn’t care. Downing his beer Dean stood up throwing some cash down he stretched.

“Well I need to be getting back to the motel,” Dean said taking a few steps away from the stool. He smirked at the look of confusion on Clint’s face. “Well are you coming,” Dean added.

Clint rolled his eyes and downed his drink before following Dean out the door and towards a Chevy Impala. He whistled, “Sweet ride.”

“Yeah Baby’s a beauty. I would say your place or mine but my brother is at mine so yours?”

Clint was silent he had surveillance photos of the Winchester brothers hanging on the walls of his room and their files were scattered on the bed and table. “Uh no that wouldn’t work. But I always wanted to try something. There is a clearing not far from the bar, a dirt road leads down into it. I think it’s for Hunters to park their cars there when they go hunting.”

Dean wondered why they couldn’t go to Clint’s place but just sighed and followed Clint’s directions. The short gravel road led to a grassy clearing in which Dean parked in the middle of, he left the headlights on and the car running. He turned to look at Clint and saw the blue eyed male was getting out of the car, raising an eyebrow Dean followed. “What’s your plan,” Dean asked.

Clint just smirked and met Dean on the driver side of the car. He reached out and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, he slammed their mouths together. Clint had wanted to kiss those damned lips ever since Agent Coulson had handed him the file with Dean’s picture inside. Agent Coulson had also told Clint to keep a watch on the two brothers but never get close. The Archer slid his tongue across the seam of Dean’s lips asking for entrance. It wasn’t his fought Dean had shown up at the only bar in town after a hunt, like he was known to do. Agent Coulson couldn’t be mad at him for a simple accident now could he. Clint smirked against the Hunter mouth as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Clint pulled back for some hair and murmured breathlessly against Dean’s ear, “My plan is for one of us to end up bent over the hood of this car while the other fucks them.”

“Who bottoms,” Dean moaned out as Clint sucked his way down his neck.

“I guess we will find out,” Clint replied before kissing Dean again. The agent roughly shoved Dean back up against the hood of the car while fucking his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned at the sensation but would not be out done, he reached down and grasped the Archer’s ass squeezing briefly before lifting the man up. He smirked as Clint wrapped is legs around him by instinct, quickly turning he set him down on the hood of the car and ran his hand down to the man’s thighs. He grasped them tightly before pulling Clint closer as he ground his own hips out almost painfully rubbing their hard erections together.

“Fuck,” Clint gasped out throwing his head back at the sensation of Dean grinding into him and the heat and rumble of the Impala under him. Dean ducked his head to suck on the large area of neck Clint had displayed. Clint reached down and tugged his shirt off throwing it to the side, Dean’s followed not long after. Dean trailed his mouth down the newly exposed skin stopping to suck and nip gently at a nipple. Clint dug his fingers into Dean’s strong shoulders and pulled him closer while slightly arching his chest into Dean’s mouth. Encouraged Dean bit down harder and raised his hand to pinch the other nipple, Clint ground down his hips in response.

“Got to get these fucking jeans off,” Dean bit out reaching down and undoing both their pants in seconds. Dean stepped back and shoved his jeans and boxers down his thighs, Clint took the opportunity to shuck his. Boots, boxer, jeans, and socks landed in a pile at Dean’s feet and the two men paused to look at each other. Dean’s eyes hungrily took in Clint’s hard muscular chest with red love bites scattered across it, his eyes dipped to take in his long thick weeping cock. Dropping to his knees Dean looked up at Clint as he wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked the tip into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the slit, Clint through his head back and moaned he buried his fingers in Dean’s short hair as he restrained himself from thrusting up into the hot wet mouth. Dean hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head a couple times dragging his tongue over the vein. He pulled off with a wet pop and set back.

“Lube,” Dean asked hopping he didn’t have to walk all the way around the car to get his out of the console.

“In my pants,” Clint gasped out. Dean searched the pants and finally found a travel packet of lube and a pre-lubed condom. He went ahead and put the condom on knowing he would not last long enough to do it after preparing Clint, he poured the lube onto his fingers and smeared it around heating it up some. Without warning Dean thrust one finger deep into Clint’s hole and sucked his dick into his mouth and all the way down to the base. Clint arched up and cried out as pain and pleasure shot through him, he cried out again as Dean maneuvered his finger just enough to brush Clint’s prostate. Dean prepared him quickly but effectively until he was thrusting three finger into Clint’s tight hole.

“More, Dean. Please. Fuck me,” Clint cried out his hands clutching tightly on Dean’s shoulders his body curing up and over Dean’s head. Dean pulled off Clint’s cock and withdrew his fingers, lining up to the stretched hole he pushed in slowly but did not pause. He captured the blue eyed man’s lips with his and flicked his tongue into his gasping mouth, Clint moaned at the taste of himself on the Hunter’s tongue. Dean paused when his cock was completely inside Clint, the Archer waited until the burn started to fade before grinding his ass down on Dean. Taking the hint Dean pulled back and slammed back into Clint, Clint arched up off the car and scratched with blunt nails down Dean’s back as the Hunter hit his prostate on the first thrust. Dean sat a harsh pace thrusting into Clint so hard the Archer scooted back on the hood each time, he managed to almost hit Clint’s prostate on every thrust. The Hunter kissed the Archer as he continued to fuck Clint, reaching down in between them Dean wrapped his hand around Clint’s erecting and started stroking in time with his thrust. It didn’t take long for Clint to com coating his and Dean’s chests with his spunk. Dean groaned at the clenching of Clint’s hole around him as he continued to thrust until he buried himself balls deep into the Archer and arched his back as he came inside the condom. Both men lay panting trying to find enough energy to move, eventually Dean pulled out of Clint and stood up. He tossed the condom towards the woods before pulling on his pants and boxers, he searched the car before finding a bandanna and wiping his chest off. He tossed it to Clint as he pulled his shirt and shoes on. The two men got dressed in silence, broken only by the rumble of the still running car. Fully clothed Dean walked over to Clint and ran his hand down his still bare chest and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, locking eyes Dean yanked Clint to him and kissed him deeply.

Pulling back Dean asked, “Where am I dropping you?”

“The Motel not far from the bar,” Clint replied walking around to the passenger side of the car. The two men rode in comfortable silence with Metallica playing in the back ground. Pulling up at the motel Dean shut off the car and the two men got out.

“You know that technically was not bending me over the hood of the car,” Clint said stepping close to Dean.

“Oh well we will fix that next time,” Dean replied smirking as he kissed Clint. Dean knew there was little to none chance of them meeting again, but it didn’t hurt to dream.

“Right well next time you’re bottoming.”

“We will see.” The two men kissed again and Dean squeezed Clint’s ass chuckling as the man let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. Clint punched him in the shoulder before turning and entering his room, he was never one for goodbyes.

Dean chuckled again and headed towards his and Sam’s room. Sam was asleep so Dean just stripped to his boxers and flopped down on his bed.

Clint sat on his bed for minute before pulling out his cell.

“Phil Coulson,” a man answered on the other end.

“Agent, I was just reporting in that Sam and Dean took care of the ghost.”

“Good I will take it off our list. Do you fill it is time to inform them about our Supernatural division?”

Clint figured now would be a good time as ever but he was not quite through with Dean yet. How many more times could he get away with actually “accidentally” running into Dean? He did not know but he planned to find out. “No, Agent, I would like to observe them some more.”

“Alright, Clint, but remember no contact until we decide to debrief them.”

Clint snorted he had de-briefed Dean once already and he planned on doing it again. Slightly guilty he replied, “Yes sir no contact.”

“Goodnight, Agent Barton.”

“Goodnight, Agent Coulson.” Clint hung up and hoped Phil wouldn’t be to mad when he found out.

**_The End!_ **

_I am considering this one done! I might come back and add something later on but do not expect it._


End file.
